


Ralph Breaks the Internet The last IF of the story（No spoilers） /シュガー・ラッシュ：オンライン　ラスト予想（ネタバレ無し）

by sansansansun



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Age operation, IF, Other, Vanillph - Freeform, ラルヴァネ, 年齢操作
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansansansun/pseuds/sansansansun
Summary: ネタバレ無しの予想です。こういうのが当たった試しはありませんが、当たらなかったらIFものに分類しといてください。なんか…こういう話を展開して、「親元から離れて外の世界に出て大人になる」メタファーをとるんだろうかとか考えてしまいました。でもしんどいな～筆者的には「こんなシュガー・ラッシュはいやだ」みたいなノリです。





	1. Chapter 1

かくして、事態は収束し、""俺は""ゲームセンターへ戻ることになった。

シュガー・ラッシュは元通りプレイできるようになった。

ただ一つ以前と違うところ。

ヴァネロペはインターネットに残ることを選んだ。

 

残った者。

残らなかった者。

俺はヴァネロペからレーサー仲間達に、シュガー・ラッシュの国民に。

伝言を承る役目を担うことになった。

 

彼らは王女様の、大統領の伝言を聞くと皆嘆いて、泣き崩れた。

いつも仏頂面だったあの酸っぱい飴ですらひどく狼狽して見えた。

 

-ラルフ、あたしの選挙の話覚えてる？  
-ああ。忘れるわけがない。

-今がまさにその時なんだよ。あたしがいなくなっても、みんなが国を統べる人を選べるように。タフィタが選ばれるかもね。人望はある方だし。本当だよ。でもちょっと我が強すぎるかな？  
-ちょっと待て。確かに選挙で選ぶきまりは作ったが、お前がいない場でいきなりそんな…他に務まるものか？  
-もし誰かが当たってダメだったとしても辞任すれば新しい人を決められるよ。向いてる人を厳選してやり直しがきくの。それに—  
-あたしがいなくても国は回るでしょ？  
最後の言葉をヴァネロペは淡々と言った。彼女ならそれを毒舌らしくすることもできたろうに、語調にそういうニュアンスを含めようともしていなかった。どんな気持ちで言ったかは俺には計り知れないが、キャンディ大王にレース出場を国ぐるみで阻まれていた日々を過ごした彼女の言葉は重かった。

「彼女がいたからこの国もみんなも元通りになったのに！」

ヴァネロペ直々に人望を評されていたイチゴのレーサーが号泣しながらそう叫ぶ。

 

シュガー・ラッシュのレーサーたち。第一印象こそ最悪だったが、本来はみんなヴァネロペを慕っていた。

この光景こそをヴァネロペに伝えたかった。

 

ヴァネロペはあのレースゲーム、「スローター・レース」に残ることを選んだ。シュガー・ラッシュと字面は似ていたが、荒んだ世界観はまるきり違っていた。でも、ヴァネロペには刺激的らしい。

ヴァネロペに別れを告げるとき、いつかまた会いに来ることを伝えた。「お前が迷惑じゃなければ、だが」とも付け加えた。

「迷惑なんかじゃないよ。だって…ラルフは親友だよ。一番のね」屈託もなくそう言った。向いた場所こそ違ってしまったが、最後まで俺を親友と呼んでくれた。

 

そして、最初に一緒に夢を叶えようと誓った時のように握手をした。

ヴァネロペの手は小さい。手どころか全身が俺の片手より小さい。

はじめは無理矢理親友と呼ばれたようなものだったが、今となってはそれが運命の出会いだったとわかる。

 

お前より前に、親友と呼んでくれた相手なんて…

 

そうして俺はゲームセンターに戻った。

ヴァネロペからの伝言を持ち帰って。


	2. 2

そしていつも通り、ビルを壊す生活に戻った。

俺が望んだ生活。30年間と同じような生活に加えて、仕事仲間みんなと普通に関われる、そういう日常。

 

だが、向かいのゲームに親友はいなくなった。

 

俺は何度か会いに行こうとした。一日ゲームを抜けてても問題の無い店休日などに。だが、すぐに思いとどまってはふさぎこんでしまう。

インターネットはそう軽々しく行くには危険すぎることを思い知らされたのもあるが、でも、それより何よりも、

ヴァネロペの新しい生活を邪魔したくなかった。

邪魔するのは生活に馴染んでからだ。

ああ、きっと大丈夫だ。あの子ならきっとどこへでだってやっていける。たとえあの恐ろしいスローター・レースでも。

 

ビルの上で、持ち上げられてもあの子が見えることはない。

だから俺は、手を振る代わりに天に祈る。

 

彼女が楽しく過ごせていますようにと。そして、それならばそれがいつまでも続きますようにと。

二度と偽物の支配者に居場所を乗っ取られたり、それからもせっかく取り戻した自分の国自体を失うことがありませんようにと。

 

「いちばんの…ね…」

 

ヴァネロペにかけられた言葉を思い出して口に出して反芻し、呟く。

決して忘れることはない。俺をヒーローと呼んでくれた女の子の事を。


	3. ３

俺達の年齢は固定されている。そうプログラムされているから。

プレイヤー側の世界観に即して加齢する設定のキャラクターはいるものの、俺達に関してはそうじゃあない。

だから時間の感覚はプレイヤーの世界とは違うかもしれない。でも、俺達が変わらなくともプレイヤー達が変われば時間が経ったことを否応なく実感する。常連のプレイヤーはもちろん、ゲームセンターのオーナー、「リトワクさん」を見てれば特に。

俺達は彼らを見て年月の経過の存在と、そして自分たちが変化しない事を理解していた。

 

でも、住むゲームが変わればどうなるんだ？  
画面のグラフィック、解像度が違えば自分のゲームと他所のゲームは違った風に映る。

ヴァネロペは10歳にも満たない子供だった。けど、ヴァネロペが望めば、もっと年上になれるのかもしれない。オンラインゲームにおけるカスタマイズの自由さを俺は思い知っている。

 

ヴァネロペはとても可愛いが、あの姿はスローター・レースでは浮いてしまう。

 

世界観にそぐわないキャラクターがいるゲームはあるが、あの子は自分がそういう役割になりたがるだろうか？変化を恐れない彼女が、自分自身を何も変えずにずっとあの中に居られるものなのだろうか？  
どこかが変化しても、別の部分でヴァネロペらしさは残すだろう。

 

それを確かめるためにも俺は彼女に会いに行くべきなのだろうと思う。

 

ある日、こういう噂を聞いた。

『オンラインの「スローター・レース」という殺伐としたレースゲームに、一人だけスウィートなレーサーがいて、絶大な人気を博している』と。

 

俺は噴き出した。

誰のことかはすぐわかった。あの世界でスウィートでいられる者なんて一人しかいない。

 

そうか。

プレイヤーに愛されてるんだな。

 

俺は本当に安心した。

 

ある日、「リトワクさん」が鍵を取り落としていた。

彼が滞りなく鍵を扱うことはみんなよく知っている。

俺は再びインターネットに行くことを決意した。


	4. Last page

相変わらずインターネットに飛び込んでいく瞬間はとんでもなかった。

俺はそのとんでもない勢いに呑み込まれるようにしてオンラインの世界へと吸い込まれていく。

久しぶりに見るオンラインの世界だったが、また別世界に生まれ変わったかのような変化を遂げていた。あの雰囲気は相変わらずだけども見たことないマークがまた増えている。

 

そもそもスローター・レースはまだあるんだろうか。

その杞憂はすぐに解消された。今でも現役バリバリの人気ゲームだった。

 

しかもオンラインというだけあってアップデート、つまり世界のパワーアップを繰り返しているらしい。やはり恐ろしい場所だ。

 

久々にそこへ来た。久々にそこの住人と会った。俺を見て即座に思い出したようだった。

俺はヴァネロペに会うことを要求した。

 

それを受けてその住人はヴァネロペに携帯端末で連絡をとっていた。

 

俺の事を覚えているだろうかとか、刺激的なインターネットの生活で忘れてしまってないだろうかとかが頭をよぎったが彼女は二つ返事でOKしてくれたらしい。

 

まもなくして、迫力ある車の音が聞こえた。

 

この車体には見覚えがある。彼女がわくわくしながら運転していた圧倒的な性能の車。

 

俺の周りをその車は囲むように走らせていた。

 

やがて車は停まり、運転手が運転席から降りてきた。

 

彼女はサングラスをしていた。彼女は身長が伸びていて、ティーンのようだった。

この世界の住人らしい頭身だった。

 

しかし、サイズ以外はあの頃と同じ服装の、ポップさとカラフルさはここでは特異なものだった。

なるほど。これは人気者になるわけだ。

この世界でこんな華やかなレーサーがいたら人気になって当然だ。他に主役がいても食ってしまうような。

 

彼女は毎日同じことを繰り返す日々を嘆いていた。しかし、そこから抜け出せたことを今の彼女を見て一目で理解した。

 

あの頃より少し大人びた声色で彼女は言った。

「やあ、久しぶりだね、ラルフ！」


End file.
